A Venture Into Our Universe
by thelastcenturion0320
Summary: The first rule that you learn when traveling with the madman in a box is, as everyone knows, the Doctor lies. And the Doctor would certainly be lying if he said that he always knew what would be on the other side of the TARDIS door. This trip with Clara was no exception.
1. Chapter 1

**Since this is my first fanfic that I've ever published, reviews would be awesome. I know that this isn't very much for a chapter, but i'll probably add on to it.**

Sparks flew across the TARDIS control room.

"Clara!" exclaimed the Doctor, exasperated at what was happening around him. "What have you done?!"

"I don't know, I just tripped and hit a lever...or two," she yelled back. Clara didn't like yelling at anyone, especially the Doctor. But the sound of the cloister bell ringing the depths of the TARDIS was getting louder by the second. "I think I hit the blue lever and the green button. What does that do?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound like Sexy liked it!" he shouted across the room.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Clara replied, just as they were both thrown to the ground as the machine threw another tantrum.

"Nevermind that!" He got up from the floor in time to flip a few switches and turn a few dials before being jostled around again and losing his balance. Whatever he had done had worked though. The TARDIS made one last twitch, let off a plume of steam, and then everything was quiet. The duo got up from the floor and the Doctor checked the monitor to try to diagnose the sickness.

"Everything seems to be fine," he said with a sigh of relief. He straightened his bowtie and beckoned for Clara to join him on his way to the door.

However, she hesitated. "Doctor, are you sure everything is fine?" she said with a troubled look on her face. "I've seen the TARDIS throw some fits, but none as bad as that one."

"Oh, she get's upset all the time. Her fits are like your soufflés - I never know how bad they're going to be." He gave her a grin as she glared at him. "Come on, let's see where you crash landed us this time."

****He took her arm in his and they walked to the door, which opened with a snap of his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS doors swung open, just like they always did. The Doctor loved the sound of the door hinges creaking, probably because it was always followed by a new and exciting adventure. After over 900 years of traveling in the blue box, it had never gotten old.

This time however, he didn't get to enjoy that feeling for very long. The minute Clara and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, they both were whisked away in opposite directions by some very serious looking people.

"What the hell..." said the Doctor, as the woman with him talked into a headset placed tightly on her head. She turned to look at him and gave a sigh.

"That was a good take Matt, but I think we need to reapply some of that makeup," said the woman with the Doctor. "I swear, sometimes it's like you don't even have eyebrows!"

"Matt? Who are you? Where's Clara?!"

"Someone's been in character for too long..." she laughed. "Stay put here, Steven's calling me."

"Steven? Steven who!?"

"Steven Moffat. Are you feeling all right?" The Doctor stared back at her and didn't reply. The woman rolled her eyes and muttered something about needing a pay-raise before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

While the Doctor sat in disbelief, Clara was having an equally confusing time. The man with her had led her to a trailer marked "Jenna Louise-Coleman" and told her to wait inside. She examined the room, trying to find something that would help her comprehend her situation. In the back of a drawer, she found a list of phone numbers.

"This would be more helpful if I recognized these numbers," she though out loud. Taking a chance, she picked up a cellphone laying on a chair and dialed the first number on the list.

"Hello?" answered the owner of the number.

"Wait...hello?" Clara stammered. "Sorry, who is this? This list doesn't give any names, just numbers."

"Sorry Jenna, if it's not very serious then I really can't chat right now," said the woman on the other end of the phone. "Have you read through the script for the 50th Anniversary? I need to get that done on my way home."

"I'm not Jenna, I'm Clara...and hey! I recognize your voice!"

"Well, I certainly hope you would," giggled the woman. "Listen, I'll call you back later. I'm on my way to my car."

"But how can it be you?" Clara exclaimed. But it was too late. She had already hung up. As Clara put down the cellphone, she realized that the number she called was already in the contacts.

"Alex Kingston," she read outloud. "Who the heck is Alex Kingston? And why did she sound like River?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Clara!" yelled the Doctor as he spotted her across the room. She had just left the trailer she had been sent to and turned around at the sound of her name.

"Doctor!" she called back. They ran towards each other, but they found themselves scrambling to a halt to avoid hitting a shorter man with dark hair who had stopped in the middle of their path.

"You know, you two can break character now," the man chuckled. He had on a name badge, but neither Clara nor the Doctor could see it for he was holding a folder labeled "50th Anniversary" that covered most of it up.

"What do you mean, 'break character'," the Doctor frowned. He gave Clara a look, the kind of look that tells a person "I have no idea what's happening right now."

"You know, that's why we hired you Matt. You're such a convincing actor."

"Oh, um, yes. Very convincing," Clara said with false confidence. "Now, if you'd just excuse us...errr...sir. We have to..."

"Go to your trailer!" the Doctor chimed in.

"Yeah! Go to...my trailer!" She agreed. They both turned away from the man and rushed away.

"Well, okay then. I still need to talk to you two! It's important!" He yelled after them.

"Are we actually going to that trailer? I'm not even sure if it's mine!" said Clara.

"No, I just said that to get rid of him. We need to find the TARDIS, and fast. A machine like that in the wrong hands could do a load of trouble," the Doctor said, with a troubled look in his eyes.

The duo turned a corner and the Doctor gasped. In plain sight, two men were doing the thing he feared the most - hijacking the TARDIS. One of the men carried a crowbar in his hand, and as he approached the box he raised it to its side as if he was going to pry off a side panel.

"Stop! STOP!" he yelled frantically. He ran at the men, his hearts beating rapidly in his chest. The man pushed harder on the bar, oblivious to the Doctor's panicking. "THE SHIELDS ARE DOWN, YOU'LL DESTROY HER!"

Then, with a loud pop, the panel broke away from the rest of the TARDIS. The Doctor stared in disbelief as the other man took off another panel, and then another, and another, until the spot where the TARDIS once stood was empty.

"What...what are you doing! What have you done to my TARDIS!" the Doctor asked, puzzled at the scenario.

"The paint's chippin'," one of the men replied. "The prop department will give her a new coat of paint tonight and it'll be ready in a few days."

"But...but...you can't just take her apart! She doesn't work like that!"

"Matt, you can trust the prop department," the other man chimed in. "How many times have you broken that screwdriver of yours? Every time they've repaired it, good as new. You have nothing to worry about."

"Repaired? What do you mean, repaired?" He took the sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and tried to turn it on, but to his surprise it wouldn't work. The familiar buzzing sound was nowhere to be heard.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed. "They're leaving with it!"

He jumped and dropped the screwdriver; he had forgotten that she was there. He moved to go after the men, but stopped when he heard a crunching sound of breaking glass and metal under his foot. He picked up his mangled screwdriver in shock.

"So, no screwdriver then," Clara sighed.

"No TARDIS as well," the Doctor added.

"Doctor, where are we?" He turned around and looked into her eyes, usually filled with bravery but now replaced with subtle fear.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know who we need to talk to."


End file.
